herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wadanohara
Wadanohara is the main character of the game. She's a young sea witch and the daughter of the Great Sorcerer Meikai. The identity of her mother is heavily implied (by Meikai) to be The Moon. Appearance Wadanohara wears various outfits throughout the game, and her attire at the end of the game can depend on what ending is chosen. In the beginning of the game, Wadanohara changes from her night clothes into something ressembling a sailor uniform. She wears a white dress with a typical blue jean collar, and a white pleated bottom with a giant blue bow in the back. Her socks are blue with a single white stripe near the tops, and her shoes are black, or a darker shade of blue than her socks. She wears a sailor hat-type headpiece on her head with a blue bow around the bottom of it, and her brown hair is braided into pigtails with blue bows tying them off. Her eye pupils are white, and her eyes themselves are gradient black. After returning to the Sea God Castle for the first time, Wadanohara is given a new outfit by Tatsumiya outside the castle while she and her familiars are leaving. She wears a blue version of the dress from before, and the jean collar is white. The skirtof the dress has a thin stripe along the bottom. She now wears blue boots with a white stripe along the top, and the big bow behind her back is now striped red, white, and blue, in that order. The bows tying her pigtails together are striped in the same fashion as well. Her sailor headpiece is exchanged for a blue traditional witch's hat, striped similarly to her pigtail bows and big bow, and a silver anchor decoration sits on the side of the hat, hidden from view on her talk sprite. Her eyes remain the same. In the first normal ending, Wadanohara becomes a servant of the Sea of Death. Her red dress becomes shorter and less poofy than her previous dress, and she now has a visible white petticoat underneath it. It has six yellow buttons going down the torso, and her jean collar is replaced with a black bow. Her pigtail ties are now red, as well as the bow behind her back, it also having black stripes running down the middle of the visible pieces. She now wears dark red kneesocks and dark red gloves, her shoes appearing to be the same as the ones she wore with her first outfit. Her witch's hat is red as well, and various red eyes can be seen under the brim. The ribbon and anchor decoration on the hat are replaced by a red eye over a black bow and ribbon. Her eyes are now gradient red with black pupils, and according to her Red Witch bio in the bonus room, are "stained with blood". Her sprites used in this ending are much more sinister than her normal ones. In the second normal ending, Wadanohara gives up her life to restore peace to the sea. Her dress becomes a lighter shade of blue and the skirt splits to reveal a white petticoat underneath, and the jean collar is replaced with a white bow. Six white buttons go down the torso of the dress, and she appears to wear no socks. Her shoes become black mary janes, and the bow behind her back gains four more ends, now blue with lighter blue stripes going down the middles; her pigtail ties are now dark blue. Her hat is a lighter shade of blue than before, and the ribbon and anchor decoration is replaced with a dark blue-light blue striped ribbon and a moon and stars decoration. Her eyes become gradient dark blue, and her pupils remain white. In the true ending, Wadanohara waits for Samekichi to return from the Sea of Death. Her dress becomes a darker shade of blue, her jean collar is replaced with a black bow, and six buttons decorate the front of the torso. She now wears dark blue tights with lighter dark blue boots; her pigtail ties are black, and the braids themselves are now much longer than before. The bow behind her is dark blue, and wing-shaped objects also seem to come from behind her. Her hat is now darker blue, the ribbon and anchor decoration are replaced with a black ribbon and various hook decorations on chains dangle about the hat and hang from the brim. Her gradient black eyes are more relaxed and her pupils are now black; however, upon seeing and speaking to Samekichi in the final cutscene, they turn white once again. Personality Wadanohara has an innocent and kind heart which is stated by several characters in the game. This girl always tries her best to be helpful for her friends and occasionally ends up doing some errands for them. She loves her friends and the sea to such an extent in which she doesn't mind being bound to it for the rest of her life. That's exactly the reason why she burdens herself with more responsibility than she can actually handle. Whenever one of her friends feels down, she tries her best to help and encourage them. However, Wadanohara herself tends to avoid speaking about her own worries, as she doesn't want to worry someone else implying that she puts the happiness of her friends over her own. Being a child, Wadanohara is exceptionally naive and innocent, and did not understand what truly meant the first time he told her that he loved her, passing it off as a platonic confession. As well as this, Wadanohara didn't understand the lewd joke DJ Met told her during the bonus room interview, DJ Met saying she snatched up her first time (doing an interview) instead of Samekichi. Her various character bios in the bonus room found after completing all endings state that she enjoys birdwatching, and tells DJ Met in her radio interview that she also likes to draw and read; she also tells her that her favorite birds to watch are ducks, saying they are cute. She loves the sea and everyone in it, Samekichi, and in her Red Witch bio, Sal. None of her bios have anything listed as something she hates. As well as birdwatching she likes to play her father's piano and the ocarina Samekichi gave her, the reason he gave it being she said she liked music and wanted something to play while she was away from home. Gallery Wadanohara.png Wadanohara 1.png Tumblr n5qb35f1701sgk1hoo3 500.jpg th-206.jpeg Trivia *Wadanohara was born from an egg. *In the Bonus room, Meikai heavily implies that Wadanohara's mother is actually The Moon. This explains why the Moon is a significant reoccurring theme in the game. *A figurine of her is seen in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room on top of a bookcase in Mogeko's first game, Mogeko Castle. *Wadanohara's name is an alternate reading of 大海原 (おおうなばら, oounabara), meaning "ocean". Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Titular Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Healers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Damsels Category:Magical Girls